The Suite Life of a KaibaCorp CEO
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. When Seto Kaiba comes to the Tipton Hotel for a vacation, Zack and Cody are thrilled, as are Maddie and London.
1. Kaiba comes to the Tipton

**Here's my "Yu-Gi-Oh" crossover with "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", which I revised and polished up. Plus, I made it so that Zack and Cody are backup bodyguards, meaning they are only called on when Kaiba is outnumbered and needs backup.**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at Disney Channel own the Suite Life series and Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

The Suite Life of a KaibaCorp CEO

It was another day at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts. The employees were doing their jobs as usual, and Zack and Cody Martin were off at school.

But then, Mr. Moseby got a call from a very important CEO in Domino, Japan.

"Tipton Hotel. This is Mr. Moseby speaking. Yes. No kidding? You're _the_ Seto Kaiba? You want to come here for a vacation? A suite on the 23rd floor? Well, of course I'll do just that. Yes; thank you. Goodbye."

He hung up. "Wow. I wonder how the twins are going to take _this_."

"Everyone gather round!" Mr. Moseby ordered his employees the next day. Everyone obeyed, including heiress London Tipton because she knew this message was important, and she sure didn't want to miss one single word of it, either.

"We have a very important guest coming to the Tipton tomorrow. His name is Mr. Seto Kaiba, and he expects excellent service."

"Wait a minute. You mean _the_ Seto Kaiba?" asked London. "The CEO of KaibaCorp in Domino, Japan? The guy who has more money than _my daddy?_"

"Yes, London. That's him," said Maddie.

**The next day at 10:00 AM...**

"_Whoa."_

"_Who is that?"_

Whispers were flying around the hotel like wildfire. That morning a limo had pulled up. Then, when it stopped, its back door opened. Seto Kaiba stepped out of the limo. He wore black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt without buttons. It had a bit of a turtle neck to it as well.

The belt had a beveled engraving of KC.

The main piece was a large flowing purple colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom.

He also wore a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms. Also included were very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back.

"Whoa," said Maddie. "Who are you?"

Kaiba looked up, and noticed her. He walked over to the candy counter.

"My name's Seto Kaiba," he said. He looked at her.

"And you are…Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"Yeah – how did you know?" she asked.

"Simple – your name tag," Kaiba said, pointing to her name tag.

Maddie smiled to herself. "Uh, thanks."

That afternoon when Zack and Cody got back from school, Mr. Moseby pulled them aside.

"We have a very special guest staying with us in the Tipton today. So I want you two to be on your best behavior."

"Really? Who is it?" asked Zack, excited.

"Maybe it's someone famous," said Cody, "or someone cool."

"Or maybe," said a voice behind them, "it's me."

They turned around. Kaiba stood there.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba!" said Mr. Moseby. "You'll be staying in a suite?"

"Yes. On the 23rd floor, as I told you yesterday," Kaiba replied.

"Well, of course. And the boys haven't given you any trouble yet?" asked Mr. Moseby.

"No, they haven't. And these two are going to be my bodyguards." As he said those words he pointed to Zack and Cody. They were surprised.

"Really?" asked Zack.

"Bodyguards?" said Cody.

"Yes, and you'll be my backup bodyguards, just in case I'm outnumbered."

Then Carey, the boys' mom, appeared. She stopped upon seeing Kaiba.

"Whoa, you're Seto Kaiba!" she said.

"Of course. You are Carey Martin, the singer?" asked Kaiba.

She nodded. "But where's your brother?"

Kaiba replied, "Mokuba's on his own vacation…in Hawaii."

"Well, I hope Zack and Cody aren't giving you any trouble?" Carey queried.

"Nope. They're very well-behaved sometimes, from what Mr. Moseby tells me," said Kaiba.

Then London arrived with Ivana in tow. She was wearing a sparkly pink dress with a sash that said "Miss Boston", and a tiara on her head. Ivana was wearing almost the exact same thing, except without the tiara and sash.

Ivana started barking upon seeing Kaiba.

"Ivana, I see…Seto Kaiba?" said London. She started to walk over to him. However, Mr. Moseby noticed.

"London, a word!" he said. He pulled London aside. "Now, no bothering Mr. Kaiba or stalking him. I just received a fax from your father, warning you to stay away from all celebrity guests staying at this hotel. He does not want a repeat of the ‛Orlando Bloom incident' and the ‛Jesse McCartney incident'."

"Actually, Mr. Moseby, I talked to London's father about that. I told him that if London's not allowed to see me, I will give this hotel of his a bad review – yes, I know it belongs to him – and I will buy him out, causing him to go bankrupt and get a different job," Kaiba coldly said before London could think of a reply to what Mr. Moseby had said.

Both London and Mr. Moseby gasped. "You wouldn't!" they said simultaneously.

"I will, unless he shapes up," replied Kaiba.

Then he turned to London. "London, come with me," he said coldly still, taking London's arm and gently steering her away from Mr. Moseby.

"Ah, and you brought Ivana," he said, glancing down at Ivana, who had now quieted her barking and looked expectantly up at him. He gave her a smirk, then turned to London.

"Tell your father that if he ever runs out of money – yes, I heard what had happened to you that one time he did – I will be more than happy to suggest that he tries working for me until he's back on his feet."

"Really?" asked London.

Kaiba nodded.

"And," he continued, "don't believe all the hype you hear about me back in Japan – all that stuff about me being cold as ice. When I do get a vacation – like right now – I relax and try to be myself."

He then let go of London and went up to his private suite, which happened to be on the 23rd floor next to Zack and Cody's room with their mom.

London simply stood there for a minute or two, speechless. Seto Kaiba, on a vacation, relaxing…?

It didn't make any sense, at least to her. She then picked up Ivana and headed up to her room on the top floor.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this story so far. I think that when he's on vacation, Kaiba should be more "flirty" and "sexy". So I've decided to try my hand at that side of his personality. **

**By the way, the ‛Orlando Bloom incident' was explained in the Season 1 episode The Ghost of Suite 613; London said that she was blamed for receiving a fake love letter from Orlando Bloom, and in return, he sent her a restraining order.**

**Anyway, feedback is definitely appreciated, of course. :)**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


	2. The Dance in the Tipton Ballroom

**Glad you like the first chapter. I like it when Kaiba displays his flirty side. Here's the next chapter. The song lyrics to Rockstar by Nickelback and Kiss from a Rose by Seal belong with their owners.**

**Previously....**

_London simply stood there for a minute or two, speechless. Seto Kaiba, on a vacation, relaxing…?_

_It didn't make any sense, at least to her. She then picked up Ivana and headed up to her room on the top floor._

*****************

"Come on, boys," said Kaiba. The three then headed outside. Of course, Zack and Cody stopped upon seeing the limo.

"Whoa. Kaiba, is this _your _limo?" said Zack.

"Yes, Zack," said Kaiba.

"And you can tell us apart too," said Cody.

Kaiba nodded.

"But we're _twins_. You sure you can tell us apart just like that?" said Zack.

"Of course I'm sure," said Kaiba.

"Cool!" Zack and Cody chorused.

They then went all around the town in Kaiba's limo. Of course, when Zack and Cody got hungry they tried taking their minds off it by pushing all the buttons.

That night when they got back, it was 6:00 PM, so Kaiba sent the boys to their room. Then he turned to the candy counter. Maddie looked up, and her heart gave a jolt.

"Uh, Kaiba-"

"Please, call me Seto," said Kaiba. He was turning on the charm. "You know what catches my eye?"

"Some of this candy?" she asked, motioning to the candy behind her.

"No. You do, Maddie," he replied.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded.

She stepped out from behind the counter and over to him. He took her by the hand and led her to the Tipton Ballroom.

Once they were inside, he snapped his fingers. Instantly the song "Rockstar" by Nickelback began playing. Kaiba had turned the volume down just right, so only he and Maddie could hear it.

Then they began to slow dance. Kaiba had one of his hands in Maddie's, and the other around her waist. Maddie had one hand on Kaiba's shoulder.

_I'm through with standin' in line  
To clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me  
(Yeah, so tell what you need)_

_I'll need a.. a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet_  
_--(Been there done that)--_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_CHORUS  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny ‛cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And well…_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight bodyguards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla, ha ha)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name_

‛_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny ‛cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
Today's "who's who"  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
Drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
From a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip synch ‛em every night so I don't get ‛em wrong_

_Well we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's "who's who"  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
Drug dealer on speed dial_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

Then after the song ended, Maddie looked at Kaiba.

"Seto, I had no idea you were a good dancer," she said, blushing a little.

"I know," he said. "I practiced in secret."

Maddie and Kaiba smiled as the lyrics to A Kiss from a Rose by Seal popped into their heads.

Kaiba remembered the first time he had heard the song…

**Flashback…**

_Kaiba groaned as he sat in his chair. He really needed to relax._

_He thought for a minute. 'I need something to help me relax.'_

_Then it came to him. "Music," he whispered. "That's it!"_

_He turned on the radio. Instantly "A Kiss from a Rose" by Seal began playing._

_Kaiba smiled and listened to the song…_

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_

_(Yeah)_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom… on the… grey…_

_When the song came to an end, Kaiba felt really relaxed._

_That song was a good one._

**End of flashback…**

"You know, Maddie," he said, "I am a kiss from a rose myself. I'm handsome, but with a hint of danger."

"Wow. That's poetic," said Maddie.

Kaiba felt he could not agree more.

**Well, read and review!**


	3. Like James Bond

**Hey, you guys, thanks for the 7 reviews I got so far. In my opinion, that must be some kind of record. Here are 2 responses:**

ShinoHina4eva: _**(*turns into a squealing puddle of goo* Seto and Maddie! so kawaii!)**_ **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And Seto and Maddie are so kawaii (cute)!**

Crazed Magician: _**(Suggestion: have Mokuba, drop in on a surprize visit during when Kaiba & Maddie are dancing again and have him be like "What the heck is going on here!")**_ **That does sound good, but let me save that for another chapter. Thanks for the idea, though! :)**

**And by the way, I was reading Chapter 2 of **The Suite Life Gone Wild**, a Suite Life/Superstars/Anime Crossover, by **StarTeen2000**. It's an excellent, inspiring read, and I love the part where Kaiba sees and flirts with Maddie at the candy counter, suggests a date with her, and then winks at her in a sexy way. ****In my opinion, Kaiba showing his "sexy, flirty" side is really fantastic and inspiring!**

**Here is the 3rd chapter. I suggest listening to the James Bond theme – the techno remix – by Moby when reading this. It is a great song to listen to, as well as very neat, of course.**

* * *

_It's been a while _

_I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting _

_But I'm here now_

_I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came _

_And I've been thinking ‛bout how you say my name _

_You got my body spinning like a hurricane _

_And it feels like you got me going insane_

_And I can't get enough, so let me get it up _

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now (Ahh) _

_You ain't gotta be scared, we're grown now (Ahhh) _

_I'm a hit defrost on ya, let's get it blazin' (Uh-huh) _

_We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh) _

_Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh) _

_Just wanna move ya, but you're froze up _

_That's what I'm saying _

_Let me break the ice _

_Allow me to get you right _

_Once you warm up to me _

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot) _

_Let me break the ice _

_Allow me to get you right _

_Once you warm up to me _

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_-_Britney Spears, **Break the Ice**

**Previously...**

_"You know, Maddie," he said, "I am a kiss from a rose myself. I'm handsome, but with a hint of danger."_

_"Wow. That's poetic," said Maddie._

_Kaiba felt he could not agree more._

**Two days later...**

Morning came to Boston, Massachusetts quite quickly. But for a CEO named Seto Kaiba, it was another day of his vacation. He lay on his bed, musing on what he wanted to do with his free time. There were so many things he could do – such as...

Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. His cobalt eyes gleamed and then flashed. He planted his feet on the floor, and then crossed over to the window and looked out. There were Zack and Cody, sitting in their lounge chairs by the pool.

Kaiba grinned a secret grin to himself. _They sure are great guys, and I'm quite positive they'll make great backup bodyguards for me someday in the future. I just know it. _

And speaking of Maddie Fitzpatrick, the girl who worked at the candy counter...

Kaiba's secret smile transfigured into a secret smirk as he remembered the way he had danced with her only two nights ago. He had possessed such charm and grace, especially when it came to the art of the dance. His traveler thoughts began wandering into the places in his mind – the secret places where he would never go, the secret side of himself he kept hidden in his everyday life, the carnal places that he kept strictly secret and perfectly private.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself. He moved away from the window and headed to the door. Then he pressed his ear against it, and grinned upon hearing Zack and Cody talking on the other side in hushed voices.

"If Kaiba finds out that we're going to a party tomorrow without his permission, he might lecture us, or even tell Mom, and we'll be grounded for a week," said Cody.

"Cody, relax," Zack replied. _"__**I'll**_ tell Kaiba. He probably won't even mind."

Kaiba grinned to himself. "What wild imaginations those two certainly have," he said to himself.

As Zack and Cody headed off down to the elevator, their voices drifted away, and Kaiba headed back to the window. He reached into his purple trenchcoat pocket, pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. Then he dialed Mokuba's number. After two rings, a girl's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Mokuba, please?" asked Kaiba.

"Sure!" said the girl's voice.

Then Kaiba heard her call in the background, "Mokuba, it's your brother. Sounds like he wants to talk to you."

_"I'll be right there!"_ Kaiba heard Mokuba call in reply.

Then he heard Mokuba pick up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey there, Mokuba," he grinned.

_"Hey yourself, Seto!" _came the cheery voice of his little brother. _"__How's it going at the Tipton Hotel in Boston?"_

Kaiba kept the grin on his face as he replied, "It's neat, and I'm liking it. I've met Mr. Moseby, the manager. He's a pretty neat guy, and he does his best to keep the hotel running smoothly. London Tipton, whose father owns the hotel, is quite something. She's quite classy. Then there's the Martin twins, Zack and Cody, and their mom. Zack and Cody are two great guys. And their mom is a singer, and a darn good one from what I've heard. This hotel has some pretty nice people, and the room service is _exquisite_."

He paused, remembering the dinner he'd had last night. It was steak, medium-rare, and French fries. It tasted like a really great dinner, and he hoped Mokuba would try it if he came to the hotel sometime.

"So, how's it going in Hawaii?" he added as an afterthought.

_"It's fantastic! There are all these palm trees, and the Hawaiian culture is really neat! Plus, there are all these ladies, wanting to give me back rubs and stuff. You know, I'd never thought I'd say this, but I think I have, as you put it to me once, the Kaiba charm, if you know what I mean."_

Kaiba grinned to himself as he imagined his little brother lying face first on a chair in a hut in Hawaii, purring in pleasure while being surrounded by all these girls giving him back rubs.

"I see. Hey, when you get the chance, come to the Tipton sometime, OK, Mokie?"

_"Sure thing, big brother! Love you!"_

"Love you too, Mokie," said Kaiba as he hung up, closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. Then he remembered Maddie and headed to the door. After making sure his key card was safely in the pocket of his trenchcoat, he stepped out of his room and closed the door, and over to the elevator just as Carey appeared.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba," she smiled as they stepped into the elevator, and she pressed the "Lobby" button.

"Good morning, Ms. Martin," said Kaiba. "And how are you this morning?" he queried.

"I'm good," said Carey, "except I feel I should take a day off today."

"Oh, really now? Hmm...I can arrange that," returned Kaiba, a grin on his face.

"Really?" said Carey. He nodded. "That's so thoughtful. Thank you, Mr. Kaiba.

"And I trust Zack and Cody are on their best behavior?" she added.

Kaiba nodded. "They are.

"Oh, and by the way," he said as the elevator opened and they stepped out into the lobby, "I heard Zack and Cody talking outside my room a few minutes ago... something about a party..."

****Flashback****

_"If Kaiba finds out that we're going to a party tomorrow without his permission, he might lecture us, or even tell Mom, and we'll be grounded for a week," said Cody._

_"Cody, relax," Zack replied. "__**I'll **__tell Kaiba. He probably won't even mind."_

_Kaiba grinned to himself. "What wild imaginations those two certainly have," he said to himself. _

****End of flashback****

Carey looked surprised. "I had no idea, Mr. Kaiba," she said. "But if they're thinking about going to that party," she added, looking stern, "I will-"

Kaiba stopped her. "I will talk to them, Ms. Martin," he said. "You try to take it easy. I suggest relaxing with a soak in the indoor pool for starters."

With that he gave her a smile that could charm even a man with a violent temper into behaving himself, and strolled down the steps. He sat down in a chair and picked up a magazine as Carey blinked. "I do need a day off," she said to herself as she headed off to change in the locker room before relaxing in the indoor pool.

Then Maddie came into the lobby and looked around for Kaiba. Instantly she was able to spot him right away, as his purple trenchcoat was easily recognizable.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. I've decided that since Kaiba's on vacation in this story, he should bring out his "devilishly flirty" side with Maddie, and be convincing with Zack and Cody's mom. After all, instead of seeing Kaiba as being all cold as ice when on vacation, I see him as sexy, but flirty with a girl. I have to agree with Eric Stuart (Kaiba's English voice actor), as Kaiba is kind of like James Bond with the gadgets.**

**Well, I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I can! **


End file.
